Find your way back Home
by Chrona Makenshi
Summary: Los niñitos de la escuela elemental de Death City, Nevada viajan a la ciudad de Paris, en verano en un viaje escolar. ¿Pero que pasará cuando se quedan perdidos en Paris? ¿Lograrán encontrar el camino a casa? ¿O serán raptados? UA KxC SxM BSxT
1. Noticias: Iremos a Paris

**Hola, soy nueva en , y este es mi primer fanfic publicado. En este fanfic, los personajes de Soul Eater serán niñitos ^ - ^. Aquí les pondré una listita de sus edades:**

**Death the Kid 7 añitos**

**Chrona M. 6 añitos**

**Maka A. 6 añitos**

**Soul E. 7 añitos**

**Liz T. 8 añitos**

**Patty T. 7 añitos**

**Black*S. 7 añitos**

**Tsubaki N. ****8 añitos**

**Ox 7 añitos**

**Harvar 7 añitos**

**Kim 7 añitos**

**Jacqueline 7 añitos**

**Killik 7 añitos**

**Ragnarok 9 añitos**

**Bien, ahora al primer capi de la historia ^-^**

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes.**

**La historia es creada por mí.**

**Noticias: Iremos a Paris**

Era una mañana tranquila en Death City, Nevada. Los niños estaban en su escuela, era el último día de clases. Su director, Shinigami-sama, también conocido como Lord Death, cantaba felizmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su adorada escuela, pues tenía grandes noticias para sus queridos estudiantes.

"¡Buenos días, niños!" dijo alegremente Shinigami-sama al entrar en un salón.

"¡Buenos días, Shinigami-sama!" dijeron los niños, felices de ver a su director.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Shinigami-sama?" preguntó el maestro de los niños, Stein.

" ¡Ooh~! Pues tengo grandes noticias para nuestros niñitos. ¿Me permite?"

"Adelante"

"Bien niñitos, tengo noticias. Mañana en la mañana viajaremos a Paris, Francia. Considérenlo un regalito. Recuerden pedir el permiso de sus padres y dejarles saber que estarán seguros conmigo y los maestros. ¡Estaremos en el hotel "Amour Infini" por una semana, visitando la ciudad de Paris! ¡Los esperamos mañana a las 3:00 a.m. en el aeropuerto! ¡Chao!"

X

X

X

X

Era de noche en Death City,Nevada. Maka invitó a todas sus amigas a su casa para tener una pequeña pijamada en su casa antes del viaje a Paris. Algunas estaban entusiasmadas, otras…nerviosas.

"No puedo creer que iremos a Paris." dijo Maka

"Sí, y no olvides que una personita estará allíiii." dijo Liz, mirando a Maka

Maka supo a quién se refería Liz, y se puso roja.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Soul…

" ¡Bwuahahahaha! ¡Yo, el increíble Black*Star, conquistaré el corazón de la bella Tsubaki, en Paris!" dijo Black*Star

"Si ya no lo has conquistado." dijo Soul, un poco aburrido

"Yo espero poder acercarme a la chica de mis sueños Kim." suspiró Ox

" ¿Y tú qué opinas, Kid?" preguntó Soul

" ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres, Soul?" preguntó Kid, mientras leía un libro

"Pues al viaje a Paris, pues claro" contestó Soul

"La verdad es que no sé por qué mi padre insiste en que viajemos a Paris, pero , después de todo será una gran oportunidad de visitar otro país y aprender sobre otra cultura."

Soul suspiró "Yo solo espero poder pasar tiempo con Maka."

"Uuuh, con que Maka, ¿eh, Soul?" dijo Black*Star

"Callate." dijo Soul

En la casa de Maka, las chicas habían tenido una pelea de almohadas y habían plumas por toda la habitación. Todas calleron al suelo cansadas y riendo.

" ¡Ahahahahahaha!" reía Patty

Chrona se veía un poco preocupada, Maka se dio cuenta de esto, así que fue adonde su amiga.

"No te preocupes, Chrona, todo estará bien con el viaje, y Kid…" le susurraba Maka a Chrona, para consolarla.

" ¿A Chrona le gusta Kid?" susurraba Liz para sí misma, pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

" ¡Niñas ya es hora de dormir!" dijo alegremente el padre de Maka, Spirit.

"Aaawww…" dijeron algunas de las niñas, apenadas porque no podían seguir jugando.

" Lo siento, niñitas, pero recuerden que mañana deben levantarse super temprano para estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo" dijo Spirit mientras besaba las frentes de las niñitas. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, papá de Maka." Dijeron las niñas a coro

"Buenas noches, papá" dijo finalmente, Maka

"Buenas noches, hija" dijo Spirit, depositando un besito en la frente de Maka.

Todas las niñas se acomodaron en la gigantesca cama y cerraron sus ojitos para dormir. Spirit las miro con una sonrisa para luego apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Todas las niñas comenzaron a dormir…todas menos Chrona. Chrona todavía seguía pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana, estaba preocupada. Pero Chrona no se dio cuenta de que otra niñita la estaba mirando…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado :3. Si tienen preguntas o sugerencias, déjenlo en su review o mándenme un PM. El segundo capi no tardará mucho. **


	2. Preparaciones para el viaje a Paris

**Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización :( Lo que pasa es que este capi es largo y no lo pude terminar ayer. Hoy escribiré este y el tercer capi. NekitaMari-42-42-564, animex12345 y mi "hija" arigato por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Me han hecho muy feliz y me han animado a continuar esta historia ^-^. Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capi, disfruten.**

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes. La historia es creada por mí.**

**Preparaciones para el viaje a Paris**

Era la 1:00 de la mañana. Las niñitas, al igual que los niñitos, estaban profundamente dormiditos. Pero tendrían que despertar, tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las 3:00 a.m., el vuelo sería a las 5:00 a.m. Spirit abrió cuidadosa y silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de las niñitas. Suspiró y sonrió al ver la linda y pacifica vista de las niñitas durmiendo. Entró en la habitación para despertar a las niñitas de sus dulces sueños.

"Niñas, niñitas despierten." dijo Spirit suavemente mientras tocaba y sacudía a las niñas un poquito.

Las niñitas se levantaban lentamente, estirándose, gimiendo y bostezando. Spirit sonrió al ver las niñitas con caritas sueño lientas, se veían adorables.

"Ya es hora, pequeñas." dijo Spirit

Las niñitas salieron lentamente de la cama y formaron una pequeña filita hacia el baño, para lavar sus dientecitos y sus caritas y hacer sus cositas. Cuando terminaron, buscaron sus maletitas y salieron afuera. Spirit acomodó sus maletitas en el baúl de su vehículo, y comenzó a ayudar a las niñitas a subir al vehículo.

"¿M-maka?" Maka escuchó un pequeño murmullo detrás de sí cuando era su turno de subir a el vehículo. Era una voz suave y tímida. Maka se volteó para ver a Chrona.

"¿P-puedo i-ir a mi casa a hac-cer a-algo?" murmullo Chrona mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus manos.

"Sí, Chrona, pero no tardes mucho." dijo Maka con una pequeña sonrisa.

"M-hm" Chrona asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Chrona caminó hasta su casa, que ahora no quedaba muy lejos de la de Maka, luego de que fue adoptada por Marie y Stein. Chrona entró a su casa, estaba muy oscura debido a que todavía no saldría el sol y no había ninguna luz prendida. Pero aún así pudo distinguir a Ragnarok, su hermano mayor.

"Ragnarok." Llamó Chrona a su hermano mayor. Ragnarok la vio y se acercó a ella.

"¿Chrona? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estés en un viaje escolar o algo así?"

"P-pues quise venir a d-despedirme de ti." dijo Chrona, y luego abrazó a su hermano. Ragnarok se sorprendió un poco, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

"Oye, hermanita…" Chrona levantó un poquito la mirada para mirar a Ragnarok. "Te quiero viva cuando regreses." Chrona sonrió por las palabras de su hermano, esa era su manera de decir 'te quiero' o 'tú me importas'.

"Yo también te quiero, Ragnarok." dijo Chrona y Ragnarok sonrojó un poquito, luego rompió el abrazo.

"Deberías irte, no quieres llegar tarde." dijo Ragnarok fingiendo que no le importaba.

Chrona sonrió y asintió levemente con su cabeza. Luego caminó hasta la casa de Maka. Blair, la gatita de Maka, caminó al frente de Maka.

"Nya~" maulló la gatita de Maka. Maka se quedó mirándola.

"Oye, papá…¿podemos llevarla?" preguntó Maka señalando a su gata.

"Hmm…si tú lo deseas." dijo Spirit

Maka sonrió "Gracias, papá."

"De nada, hijita."

Spirit ayudó a Maka y a Chrona a subir a su vehículo. Luego metió a Blair en un cajoncito para gatos y Maka lo colocó en su falda. Luego comenzaron su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a el aeropuerto, Spirit las ayudó a bajar sus cosas. Allí en el aeropuerto estaban todos los niños de sus salones hogares. Las niñas siguieron a Spirit. Luego de hacer todo lo que es necesario en un aeropuerto, Spirit les dijo que deberían desayunar, así que compraron desayuno en uno de esos "mini fastfoods" que hay en los aeropuertos y se sentaron a comer en unas mesitas.

Por el otro lado, los niños se iban a escanear. Al saber esto, Black*Star tragó duro.

"¿Nervioso, Black*Star?" preguntó Soul

"S-s-soul, ¿de verdad tenemos que pasar por ahí?" preguntó Black*Star nerviosamente mientras señalaba al lugar de escanear.

"Sí, Black*Star." dijo Kid, mirándolo seriamente, preguntándose que habrá hecho Black*Star.

Luego de que todos los niños pasaron sin problemas, era el turno de Black*Star. Los niños se encontraban al otro lado. Todos los ojos estaban posados en Black*Star. Black*Star dio un paso hacia delante y se activó la alarma. Enseguida vino un guardia de seguridad y le alzó la camisa a Black*Star. Debajo de su camisa había un "PlayStation4" amarrado con cinta adhesiva fuerte. El guardia de seguridad lo removió y la alarma paró de sonar. Luego le dieron un pequeño bulto en el que metieron el videojuego. Los niños seguieron mirando a Black*Star.

"¿Qué? Pues claro que tenía que llevar mi videojuego." dijo Black*Star y ellos suspiraron y le restaron importancia.

Siguieron su camino para desayunar.

"Mira, allí están Soul y los demás –dijo Maka señalando a unas mesitas en donde se encontraban los niños, mientras comían (Patty devoraba su comida) - ¡Hola Soul!"

"Maka, no señales" susurró Tsubaki, un poco abochornada, con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

Soul la miró, se sonrojó y correspondió al saludo nerviosamente.

"¿Ves, Soul? ¡Ya hasta se fija en ti!" le dijo Black*Star a su amigo, dándole pequeños codazos.

Ox suspiró "Mira a la bella Kim, me esta mirando." Black*Star y Soul miraron a Kim, y se dieron cuenta que lo que Kim observaba no era a Ox, sino a una tiendita de helados. Black*Star no lo pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso hay algo gracioso?" Black*Star murió de la risa. Ox lo miró algo confundido. "¡Lo que mira Kim es esa tiendita de helados!" dijo Black*Star y continuó riendo. Ox se paró de su silla, determinado. "¡Entonces Yo debo comprarle un helado!"

"Sí, Ox, dime, ¿con qué dinero?" preguntó Soul

Ox se puso triste y volvió a sentarse.

Chrona estaba mirando a Kid, sonrojada. Maka tocó a Chrona en el hombro. "Chrona, Chrona…" Chrona volvió a la realidad. "Chrona, nos vamos." le dijo Maka. "Oh, s-sí." dijo Chrona, abochornada. Se había fijado tanto en Kid, que se había espaciado. Tanto los niños como las niñas siguieron a Spirit hacia los vestíbulos (o sala de espera). Allí se encontraban sus maestros y los otros niños de su escuela. Todos tomaron asiento, eran las 4:00 a.m. Luego de unos minutos, Liz y Patty decidieron ir a ver una tiendita que había cerca, y los niños jugaban videojuegos, mientras las otras niñas solo platicaban. Luego de la larga espera, llegó la hora de montar el avión. Todos los niños entraron en el avión y tomaron sus asientos correspondientes, mientras los maestros enseñaban los pasaportes. Luego los maestros tomaron sus asientos. Solo faltarían unos minutos para que comenzara el vuelo.

**Ahora comenzaré a escribir el tercer capi. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.**


	3. Viaje y llegada a Paris

**Gomenasaiii T-T Gomenasai por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. Por favor, no me maten. Es que ya regresé a la escuela y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir. T-T Espero que les guste este capítulo, es muy largo.**

**Viaje y llegada a Paris**

Comenzaba a amanecer, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara el vuelo. Tsubaki, Maka y Chrona estaban sentadas en una fila de tres de el lado derecho de el avión, en ese orden. Black*Star, Soul y Kid estaban sentados dos filas atrás de ellas. Los maestros y Shinigami-sama se encontraban al frente de ellos.

" ¡Bwajajajaja! Me tienen hasta un televisor. ¡Me tratan como toda la estrella que soy!" dijo Black*Star mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor.

"Esto sí que es cool." dijo Soul

Kid solo leía un libro.

"_Atención pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones, el vuelo va a comenzar."_

Todos los niños siguieron las instrucciones y abrocharon sus cinturones. El avión comenzó a moverse, y luego de un corto momento el avión comenzó a elevarse. Chrona abrazó a su amiga Maka y comenzó a hacer pequeños quejidos, porque estaba un poco asustada. Tsubaki sobaba un poco a Chrona, intentando consolarla. Black*Star chocaba el asiento de al frente con los pies mientras cantaba algo de 'soy el mejor' **(N/A: Pobre de el hombre que estaba al frente D:)**. Liz se relajaba en su silla, tratando de calmar los nervios, mientras que Patty miraba por su ventana sorprendida y divertida. Luego de unos momentos ya se encontraban completamente elevados en el aire.

"Esta bien, Chrona, ya pasó." le dijo Maka a su amiga de manera consoladora.

Chrona abrió lentamente sus ojitos y miró a su alrededor, se acercó a la ventana y observó el bello amanecer asombrada, luego miró a sus amigas quienes le sonreían.

"Ya todo está bien." dijo Maka entre risitas, y luego serró sus ojos sonriendo.

Chrona luego formó una pequeña sonrisita y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Luego de los primeros minutos del viaje, todos los niñitos quedaron dormiditos, porque no habían podido dormir lo suficiente. Después de unas horitas de dormir, los niñitos despertaban poco a poco. Una azafata se acercó a Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona. Maka y Tsubaki ya estaban despiertas, así que Maka tocó a Chrona, y ella despertó poco a poco. Luego todas miraron a la azafata.

La azafata sonrió y les dijo: "Buenos días, niñitas, ¿qué les gustaría almorzar?"

Las niñitas se miraron entre sí, confundidas. Luego miraron a la azafata.

"Estarán en este avión por muchas horas, así que deben comer bien. ¿Qué tal algo liviano como una ensalada de frutas?" dijo la azafata.

Las niñitas asintieron con sus cabezas.

"Su orden estará lista en unos minutos." dijo la azafata y partió.

Soul, Kid y Black*Star comían hamburguesas. Soul y Black*Star comían casi ahogandose, mientras que Kid comía calmadamente.

"Oye, Soul, ¿me pasas mi soda?" preguntó Black*Star, hablando con la boca llena.

Soul cogió la soda de Black*Star y se la pasó, luego tragó duro su comida. "Claro, amigo."

"Gracias, amigo." dijo Black*Star cogiendo su soda.

Se quedaron 3 segundos en silencio.

"Oye, ¿verdad que las hamburguesas están deliciosas?" dijo Black*Star

"Sí, están muy deliciosas." dijo Soul

"Me pregunto cuando llegaremos a Paris. No puedo esperar para impresionar a Tsubaki." dijo Black*Star

"Eso lo sabremos pronto…no puedo esperar por estar con Maka, tampoco." dijo Soul

"No te preocupes, Soul, de seguro llegaremos pronto." dijo Black*Star con una sonrisa mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a Soul. "Oigan, chicos, volveré luego…tengo que hacer…algo…" dijo Black*Star y salió de su asiento.

Black*Star comenzó a caminar hacia el baño (que se encontraba al final del avión) tranquilamente, como si nada pasara. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando y le faltaba mucho camino, así que comenzó a acelerar el paso mientras miraba preocupadamente a su alrededor. De momento sintió urgentes ganas de ir al baño, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo mientras gritaba. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta del baño, la abrió de golpe.

"¡Aaaaaaaaah!" gritó una mujer que estaba usando el baño.

La cara de Black*Star se puso roja hasta más no poder, y serró la puerta de golpe.

"¡Perdón!" gritó Black*Star

Luego de aguantarse y dar brinquitos, la mujer al fin salió del baño. Black*Star entró como un celaje al baño y serró la puerta de golpe, suspiró de alivio luego de hacer su necesidad. Después salió del baño caminando como si fuese un hombre.

"Ya regresé, amigos." dijo Black*Star y se sentó en el piso para continuar comiendo.

Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki comían su ensalada de frutas mientras veían Charlie y Lola. **(N/A: Amo Charlie y Lola jijiji :3)**

"Me pregunto que harán los niños." dijo Maka

"No lo sé." dijo Tsubaki "Me pregunto que hará Black*Star."

"¿Alguien se atreve a chequear?" preguntó Maka

Las niñitas se asomaron por encima de sus asientos, pero no pudieron ver nada porque los niños estaban muy lejos, luego regresaron a sus asientos.

"Están muy lejos." dijo Maka con tristeza.

"Hmm…quizás una de nosotras se pueda acercar para ver mejor." dijo Tsubaki, pensando.

Maka y Tsubaki miraron a Chrona un poco embobaditas.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué me miran?" dijo Chrona confundida y un poco asustada.

Maka sonrió. "Chrona, tú podrías ir."

"N-no creo que pueda…" murmullo Chrona mientras jugaba con sus deditos.

"Por favor, Chrona, no te pasará nada." dijo Tsubaki

Chrona se quedó jugando con sus deditos de manera dudosa.

"Por favor." suplicó Maka.

"Mhm…" dijo Chrona suavemente, asintiendo levemente con su cabezita.

"Gracias, Chrona." dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

"_No sé lidiar con esto…" _pensó Chrona mientras caminaba lentamente por el

pasillo. A penas había dado unos pocos pasitos.

"Kid, no me digas que no te has enamorado de nadie. Debe haber alguien."

Su

Al escuchar esto, Chrona comenzó a temblar, trató de arrinconarse en un lugar e intentar de mirar sin que ellos la viesen. Al parecer, ellos estaban terminando de comer sus hamburguesas y de tomar sus sodas.

Kid se quedó en silencio.

"Vamos, Kid, solo dinos." apresuró BlackStar

Kid iba a abrir su boca para hablar…_ "Oh no, no sé lidiar con esto tampoco…" _pensó Chrona. Kid iba a decir algo…y en ese momento, por alguna razón, Chrona sin querer se soltó de el asiento de el cual se estaba agarrando y cayó al suelo, haciendo un pequeño sonido.

"¿Escucharon eso?" preguntó Black*Star

Soul y Kid se voltearon. Allí, en el suelo, se encontraba Chrona, cubriéndose su carita con sus manitas.

"¿Chrona…? ¿Chrona…qué haces aquí?" preguntó Kid mientras se acercaba a la niña. Chrona solo hizo un pequeño quejido.

"_Atención_, _pasajeros. En estos momentos vamos a experimentar un poco de turbulencia. Por favor, manténganse sentados y calmados en todo momento. La turbulencia solo durara por unos segundos."_

Luego de ese anuncio, el avión comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Chrona no se había movido de su sitio, tampoco Kid. Kid observó que una maleta le iba a caer a Chrona, y rápidamente la abrazó, intentando protegerla. La maleta le dio a Kid, pero Kid solo aguantó el dolor de el golpe, lo que quería ahora mismo era proteger a Chrona. Luego de unos segundos, la turbulencia acabó. Kid soltó a Chrona lentamente, y Chrona miró a Kid un poco confundida y apenada.

"_Gracias por su cooperación, pasajeros, la turbulencia ha cesado."_

Luego de la turbulencia, como si fuera magia, salió el sol sonriente muy brillante.

"Uuuuh, que lindo." dijo Patty, mirando por su ventana.

Kid y Chrona siguieron mirándose, hasta que Chrona se dio cuenta de que Kid la había protegido y se había herido un poco, lo que ocasionó que se formaran pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y que hiciera unos pequeños sollozos. Kid se quedó confundido, no entendía por qué Chrona lloraba, luego, por alguna razón, se sonrojó. Chrona se levantó del suelo cuidadosa y lentamente, miró a Kid con pena y un poco de miedo y se fue caminando hasta sus amigas. Luego de eso Kid y Chrona no se volvieron a ver durante el viaje…pero siguieron pensando el uno en el otro.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el avión llegó a Paris, Francia. Los maestros ayudaron a todos los niñitos a salir de el avión.

"¡Tocamos tierra! ¡Tocamos tierra!" dijo Liz aun temblando de los nervios.

Era de noche, ya que el viaje duraba tantas horas y ellos habían comenzado el vuelo en la madrugada.

"Bueno, niñitos, ahora hay que buscar sus maletitas." dijo Shinigami-Sama

Todos los niñitos siguieron a Shinigami-Sama. Mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto, Patty pudo ver una tienda de juguetes, lo que más llamó su atención, fue un pequeño peluche de una jirafa.

"¡O nechan, quiero esa jirafa!" le dijo Patty a su hermana, y corrió hasta alcanzar la tienda.

"¡Patty, espera!" dijo Liz y corrió tras su hermana.

Los otros niñitos corrieron tras ellas por la curiosidad (Maka se llevó a Chrona aguantándola por la mano), así que Shinigami-sama tuvo que seguir a los niñitos hasta la tienda.

"¡Niños! ¡Niño~s!" los buscaba preocupadamente Shinigami-sama.

Luego de buscar nerviosamente por la tienda, pudo ver a Patty abrazando a el peluchito de jirafa, y a Liz tratando de quitarselo. Los otros niñitos observaban la variedad de juguetes.

"¡Patty, no tenemos dinero para eso!" le decía Liz a su hermana, tratando de quitarle el peluche, pero Patty no lo soltaba y solo lo abrazaba más fuerte.

"¡Shinigami-sama!" dijo Patty alegre al verlo. "¿Puedes?" le preguntó enseñándole el peluche.

Shinigami-sama tomó el pequeño peluche en sus gigantes manos y lo miró. Luego hizo una expresión de felicidad y ternura sobre su mascara.

"Esta bien, Patty-chan, te compraré tu querida jirafita." dijo Shinigami-sama felizmente dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabecita a Patty, y se dirigió a la caja registradora.

"¡Sí~!" gritó Patty, alegre

Luego salieron de la tienda todos los niñitos junto con Shinigami-sama. Patty caminaba abrazando fuertemente a la jirafita entre sus brazos.

Luego de caminar un poco por el aeropuerto, y de admirarlo, se pararon frente al lugar donde se recogen las maletas. Luego de esperar unos minutos, pudieron ver sus maletitas. Los niñitos fueron a recoger sus maletas.

"¡A-ayuda!" gritó un poco asustada Chrona, ya que estaba siendo jalada por **(N/A: . no sé como se llama, saben las cositas deslizantes donde se ponen las maletas, y los productos en el mercado. .) **porque su maletita estaba debajo de muchas maletas.

Kid la vio y fue rápidamente a ayudarla, Chrona estaba siendo jalada hasta el final y se iba a herir. Kid puso su manita sobre la de Chrona, lo que la hizo sonrojar, y jaló su maletita justo antes de que llegaran al final. Por la fuerza, los dos cayeron al suelo, dándose un golpe contra el piso. Kid se levantó y luego le ofreció su manita a Chrona para ayudarla a pararse. Chrona la aceptó con un sonrojo y Kid la ayudó. Kid vio la maletita de Chrona tirada en el suelo, y la cogió.

"Chrona, creo que esto es tuyo." le dijo Kid a Chrona, mientras le daba su maletita.

"Ariga-to." murmullo Chrona, cogiendo su maletita de la manita de Kid.

Kid y Chrona se quedaron parados uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, Kid con una carita algo seria y sin emoción, mirando hacia algún lugar, y Chrona mirando hacia el suelo abochornada y sonrojada. Luego de unos segunditos, todos los niñitos tenían sus maletitas.

"Síganme, niñitos, ¡tenemos que llegar al hotel!" dijo Shinigami-sama con su usual felicidad, y todos los niñitos lo siguieron, junto con los maestros.

Luego de salir del aeropuerto, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una limosina. Shinigami-sama abrió la puerta de la limosina.

Bonjour, monsieur, avoir la gentillesse de nous emmener à l'hôtel ? » le dijo Shinigami-sama a el hombre que se encontraba en la limosina

« Serait un plaisir, Shinigami-sama. » contestó amablemente el hombre

« Merci. » le dijo Shinigami-sama a el hombre

"Vengan, niñitos, pueden entrar en la limosina." dijo Shinigami-sama entusiasmadamente.

Los niñitos entraron en la limosina con cuidado y un poco de ayuda de los maestros. Estaban casi en la misma ubicación que en el avión, solo que esta vez los niños estaban al frente de las niñas. Hacía un poco de frío, así que Chrona se abrigó con una estolita negra que sacó de su maletita. El viaje fue pasivo, y los niñitos pudieron observar la ciudad de Paris através de los cristales de la limosina, era muy bonita. Luego de 15 minutos, estaban cerca de el hotel.

"¡Miren, niñitos, hemos llegado, observen el hotel!" dijo entusiasmadamente Shinigami-sama

Los cristales de la limosina se bajaron y los niñitos observaron con caritas llenas de asombro el hotel. Como era de noche, el hotel estaba lleno de luces. Algunos niñitos murmuraban cosas como 'wow' y 'cool'. La limosina se estacionó cerca de el hotel.

"Merci." dijo otra vez Shinigami-sama a el hombre

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » le dijo el hombre a Shinigami-sama

Los maestros ayudaron a los niñitos a salir de la limosina con cuidado, y luego todos siguieron a Shinigami-sama a el contador de el hotel. Mientas Shinigami-sama recibía las llaves de sus habitaciones, algunos niñitos jugaban por el área. Luego, Shinigami-sama les entregó las llaves a los maestros, para que ellos llevaran a los niñitos a sus habitaciones. Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona iban a estar juntitas en una habitación, y Marie las iba a llevar. Marie llevó a las niñitas con cuidado a su habitación. Las niñitas entraron y exploraron un poco la habitación. Luego de acomodar sus maletitas en una esquinita, alguién tocó a su puerta.

"¡Yo la abro!" dijo Maka y se acercó a la puerta, y la giró. Tsubaki y Chrona observaban detrás de Maka con caritas llenas de curiosidad. Frente a ellas se encontraba un joven vestido de mesero.

El joven las observó "¿Ustedes son Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona?" las niñitas asintieron. El joven sonrió y cerró sus ojos "Se les espera en el comedor."

**Arigato a Kami-sama porque al fin pude terminar este capi. Espero que les haya gustado, escribo esta historia desde mi kokoro (corazón). Otra vez, gomenasai por no escribirlo antes, es que no pude por muchísimas razones. Arigato por todos sus reviews y favoritos. Mewmewmewmew…tengo sueño, voy a dormir y a soñar con mi querido Kid. **

**Sayonara, los quiero mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^_^ Perdón por tardarme tanto T-T Es que estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, y aunque estoy ahora en vacaciones, he salido mucho y no he tenido mucho tiempo, y en los últimos días no he podido. Espero que me hayan estrañado ( aunque lo dudo mucho :'( ). Bueno, queria saludar a Mexico porque me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que leen mi fic son Mexican s. Así que...bueno...¡saludos a Mexico! También quería agradecerle a mi Sempai por pedirme que continuara esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias, Senpai! Este capítulo va a ser un poco cortito. Espero que les guste este capi que escribiré con mucho cariño para ustedes ^_^ (y perdón si hablé demasiado). **

***se transforma en pequeña para empezar el capi***

**Atsushi Ohkubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes. La historia es creada por mí.**

Luego de la visita de el joven, las niñitas continuaron explorando su habitación un poquito más.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los niñitos...

"¡Yaju~¡" gritaba Black*Star felizmente mientras saltaba sobre la cama de su habitación

"Black*Star, ya vasta, vas a romper la cama. Más, arruinas la simetría." dijo Kid un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Black*Star

"¡¿Y eso que importa, rayitas?! ¡No tenemos que pagarla si se rompe! ¡Bwajaja!" dijo Black*Star sin preocupaciones y continuó brincando sobre la cama.

Kid murmuró algo y Soul continuó explorando la habitación.

De vuelta a la habitación de las niñitas...

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban constantes murmullos.

"Oigan niñas, ¿escuchan eso?" preguntó Maka con duda y curiosidad

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo y lo giró. Al suelo calleron Liz y Patty, ya que estaban muy pegadas a la puerta.

"¡Maka! ¡Chrona! ¡Tsubaki! ¿Ves, Liz? Te dije que esta era su habitación." dijo Patty

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Maka

"Um, bueno..." comenzó a decir Patty, pero no pudo terminar porque Marie se asomó a su habitación.

"Oh, niñas, ¿que hacen? Tienen que prepararse para ir al comedor, vengan." dijo Marie y se llevó a las niñitas a el baño.

Marie las estaba ayudando a quitarse la ropita para que se dieran una duchita.

**(N/A: Cuando estaba escribiendo esto, me dí una ducha. O.O Que cosa.)**

"M-marie, ¿por qué t-tenemos que ir a-al comedor?" preguntó Chrona mientras Marie la ayudaba a desvestirse

"Bueno, Chrona, nos han preparado una cena especial de bienvenida. Tenemos que recibirla, ¿no? Y me puedes decir mami, despues de todo, yo te adopté." dijo Marie amablemente y le tocó lijeramente la narizita a Chrona, regalandole una sonrisa maternal "Ahora, toma una ducha con tus amiguitas, y luego bajan a el comedor." dijo quitandole los zapatitos a Chrona y luego le dio suaves palmaditas en la cabezita

"Está bien, m-mami." dijo Chrona con una pequeña sonrisita

Marie sonrió y le dio un besito en la frente, le dio palmaditas en la espalda para que entrara a la ducha. Chrona entró con cuidado, luego Marie salió de el baño sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

En el comedor, los niñitos estaban esperando.

"¡Aaaay, estoy tan aburridoooo!" dijo Black*Star estirandose perezosamente sobre la mesa

"Bueno, no creo que las niñas se tarden tanto...¿o sí?...no sería cool si lo hicieran." dijo Soul dudando

"Ya quiero ver a mi Kim." dijo Ox un poco desesperado

"Solo an pasado 10 minutos." dijo Kid calmadamente

"No se preocupen, niñitos, estoy seguro de que las niñitas no tardaran en llegar." dijo Shinigami-sama felizmente, tratando de alegrar a los niñitos.

"Lo sentimos por tardar." dijo Marie. Las niñitas venían con ella

"Oh~, ya estan todos los niñitos, podemos comenzar." dijo Shinigami-sama alegremente

Kid observó a Chrona. Pensó que se veía muy bonita con el trajesito que le había dado Marie.

Las niñitas se sentaron en la mesa con los niñitos y la facultad.

**Hasta aquí el capi, se que fue muy cortito, trataré de no tardar mucho con el siguiente capi. Escribí esto desde mi telefonito bonito que quiero mucho. No debería estar despierta a esta hora O.O Si quieren, pueden ver un video de Caelike (si saben quien es) que se llama "Les presento a mi papa" , porque ahí ella esta en Paris, y en una parte sale en el hotel, para que vean como es el hotel del fic. Bueno, nos leemos pronto. ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'nichiwa ^_^ El capi número 5 de Find your way back Home ya salio al mercado, jijiji. ¿Me tardé mucho? Este capi va a ser un poco difícil de escribir. No se si la aventura comenzará en el próximo capi, en el número 7 o en el 8 :( Bueno, me pueden pedir en sus reviews cuando la quieren, si quieren. NekitaMari, en este capi se contestará tu pregunta. Voy a tratar de usar los consejos que me dio mi Sempai.**

El comedor de el hotel era simplemente hermoso, y era tan grande que cualquier niño facilmente se pudiese perder entre tantas mesas y manteles. Los niños estaban sentados todos juntitos en una gran mesa junto con la facultad, mientras admiraban las luces de la gran sala en asombro.

"Primero que todo, oremos. Agarrense de las manitas, niños." dijo Shinigami-sama tranquilamente.

Los niños siguieron las instrucciones de Shinigami-sama y se agarraron las manitas y serraron sus ojitos. Shinigami-sama comenzó a rezar el Padre nuestro. Luego de orar, se quedaron esperando que llegaran los meseros.

Soul se quedó observando curiosamente una pequeña cajita llena de dulces, luego miró a Maka.

"M-maka, ¿quieres un dulce?" se sonrojó mientras cogía un dulce en su mano y se lo enseñaba a Maka

"Em, s-sí, Soul." sus mejillas se tornaron rosa

"Dí aah." dijo Soul con un color carmesí en sus mejillas

"Aah." dijo Maka y Soul colocó delicadamente el pequeño dulce en la boca de ella. Maka lo probó aun sonrojada.

"¿Quieres m-más?" le preguntó Soul

Maka asintió tímidamente con su cabeza. Soul siguió dándole dulces a Maka.

x

x

x

Luego de unos minutos de espera por la comida que hicieron que las pobres barriguitas de los niñitos sonaran, llegaron los meseros. Todos los niños recibieron su comida. Maka notó que Chrona no se encontraba en su silla, y miró por el lugar.

"¿Haz visto a Chrona?" le preguntó a Liz, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no." dijo Liz un poco extrañada

"Estaba aquí hace poco. ¿Adónde se habrá ido?" dijo Maka comenzándose a preocupar por su amiguita

En un lugar un poco oscuro, escondiéndose detrás de una gran pared, se encontraba Chrona observándolos tímidamente.

_No puedo ir allá. Kid-kun está ahí. _

Pensó mientras observaba a el niño comer tranquilamente. No pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos con el niño y sonrojarse.

"Oye Maka, la noche que estábamos en tu casa, estuve observando a Chrona. ¿Le gusta Kid, no?" dijo Liz llamando su atención

Maka se sorprendió un poco "Oh, sí. Pero Liz, debes mantenerlo un secreto, ¿ok?"

Liz sonrió triunfantemente, en realidad le agradaba la idea de Kid y Chrona juntitos. "No te preocupes, esta seguro conmigo." Miró por el lugar buscando a Chrona. Pudo observar una niña cerca de la pared, estaba más que segura que esa era la pelirrosa.

"Em, Maka, voy un momento al baño." dijo como excusa. La ojiverde asintió.

Liz pasó disimuladamente por el gran comedor, hasta toparse con Chrona.

"Hola, Chrona." dijo haciendo que la niña pegara un pequeño brinquito del susto.

"¡L-liz! ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?" dijo aterrada

"Solo vengo a ayudarte. Ven." le dijo y la cogió por la manita

"¡E-espera!" dijo Chrona nerviosa, ¡ahora Kid-kun la vería!

Liz trajo a Chrona hasta que se sentara en su silla, la cual se encontraba cerca de Kid. La pelirrosa levantó lentamente su cabezita para mirar a Kid, quien se encontraba un poco sonrojado y con una cara un poco extraña observándola y su simétrico vestido.

**(N/A: Okay, si han visto Naruto Shippuden y han visto un episodio que se están pesando y el que tiene los insectos por dentro (perdón, se me olvidó su nombre, es que yo no veo Naruto pero mi hermanita mayor sí y me enseñó el vídeo) cuando se va a pesar libera unos insectos para tener el peso adecuado, y Sai dice "Que conveniente.", pues una carita así tenía Kid-kun.)**

Chrona de inmediato se abochornó y bajó su cabezita sonrojada.

Mientras los niños comían, las personas bailaban "slow dance" con música clásica. Maka, Liz y Chrona observaban como Black*Star invitaba a Tsubaki a bailar y ella aceptaba, Marie y Stein también bailaban. Chrona se espaceo un poquito, por lo que saltó y tembló un poquito al notar que Kid estaba frente a ella extendiéndole su manita. Ella estaba nerviosa y se tardó un poco en reaccionar. En realidad no tenía ganas de comer, y aunque sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y se iba a asfixiar, puso su manita en la de Kid. Ambos se sonrojaron ante el pequeño contacto. Kid luego se llevó a Chrona a bailar.

Bailaron suavecito y con cuidado, ambos aún sonrojados. Shinigami-sama los observaba encantado. Chrona nunca había bailado antes, miraba los piesecitos de Kid para tratar de no pisarselos. Kid estaba perdido observándola, y no notó su nerviosismo. Cuando la música paró tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero luego se separaron lentamente, debían ir a dormir.

Chrona se fue con Marie, y Kid con Shinigami-sama.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos oscuros pensaban el uno en el otro con las mejillas un poco rosadas. Al llegar a sus habitaciones con sus amiguitos, se cambiaron a sus pijamitas y se acostaron en sus grandes, cómodas y calientitas camas a tener dulces sueños.

**¡Find your way back home regresó! Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que estuve pasando por situaciones difíciles :'( Pero hoy me sentía un poco mejor y quise escribir el capi c: Estoy pensando sacar el próximo capi de The Shibusen Show mañana, ya lo tengo medio escrito. Perdón si mi narración estuvo malita, es que tengo sueñito. Por favor si pueden dejenme un pequeño review cariñoso c: Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
